inmortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Recomendado
Contenidos Destacados :El original Kung Lao, Gran Kung Lao o Kung Lao el Grande es uno de los personajes secundarios más relevantes en la historia Mortal Kombat, aunque su relevancia se ha notado puuntualmente en medios complementarios mientras que solo es mencionado en los videojuegos. De hecho, el más grande héroe del Reino de La Tierra es constantemente recordado por su derrota ante Goro. :En Mortal Kombat La Película, Liu Kang afirma ser su sucesor aún cuando el Kung Lao de Mortal Kombat II ya existía. Esta afirmación vuelve a ser mencionada en la precuela de la película, Mortal Kombat The Animated Video (por alguna extraña razón conocida como The Journey Begins). Desde aquí, Threshold Enerainment creó una línea temporal alternativa que inicia con la serie Mortal Kombat Conquest (protagonizada por el mismo Kung Lao original) y que concluye con Mortal Kombat Annihilation. De esta forma, en esta línea temporal el Kung Lao de Mortal Kombat II jamás existió. :Otro detalle interesante sobre el Gran Kung Lao aparece en la novelización del videojuego. El escritor Jeff Rovin presenta a una anciana mujer llamada Chen como la tía de Kung Lao, quien lo crió y alguna vez tuvo un esposo llamado Paipu, quien se dedicaba a cobrar impuestos. Un día tuvo que fingir su muerte después de desfigurar a otro hombre, y cambió su identidad para continuar ciertas investigaciones que realizaba el hermano de su esposa, Wing Lao (padre de los hermanos Chan y Kung Lao). El nuevo nombre de Paipu es Shang Tsung, y como se puede deducir deducir alguna vez fue tío del original Kung Lao. La novela también menciona al hermano del Kung Lao original, Chan (por casualidad y coincidencia, el mismo nombre del hermano de Liu Kang en la primera película). Chan tiene por esposa a Mie y tuvieron un hijo a quien llamaron Kung Lao, en honor a su hermano. Si la novela fuese canónica, entonces el actual Kung Lao no podría ser el descendiente del original, más bien serían parientes lejanos. Artículos relacionados: '' ''Gran Kung Lao | Kung Lao | Mortal Kombat Conquest | Mortal Kombat Collector's Edition Contenidos Destacados :El compañero de Sonya Blade, asesinado por Kano y usualmente considerado por la mayoría como “''la razón por la cual Sonya persigue a Kano” nunca ha existido en los videojuegos. Este supuesto "''compañero" surge en una época cuando los límites de lo canónico aún no eran concrétamente establecidos ni aceptados. La primera referencia a este compañero aparece en Mortal Kombat Blood & Thunder (A slow boat to China), cómic de cierta notoriedad al modificar los eventos del cómic canónico Mortal Kombat Collector's Edition; por ser el único cómic en tener cuatro portadas distintas además de la original; y por la introducción de uno de los personajes secundarios más populares en MUGEN: Hydro. Durante la trama Sonya se hace acompañar de Lance, erróneamente confundido en ciertos sitios relacionados con otro personaje llamado Sparky. En la siguiente edición de la serie, Mortal Kombat Blood & Thunder (Test your might), Lance es asesinado en el primer kombate del torneo por Kano, quien le arranca el corazón mientras que Sonya se convierte en su enemiga declarada. :Desde entonces se inicia el mito del compañero asesinado que continua en Mortal Kombat la Película. En este medio Kano hace una breve referencia a este compañero, ahora sin nombre, sugiriendo que fue víctima de la Sonrisa de Glasgow. Tiempo después en la serie Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm, episodio Familiar Red, Sonya narra a sus compañeros el asesinato de su compañero Wexler cuando él no alcanzó a escapar de la explosión en un departamento a causa de una bomba puesta por Kano. En la novelización de la primera película el compañero de Sonya es renombrado como Bill van Hoven, a quien Kano le corta la garganta como parte de los eventos previos a la intervención de Sonya en el interior de un club durante la misma película. Detalle a destacar es que así como en los videojuegos, en la novela sobre el videojuego este compañero tampoco existe. El asesinado es el novio de Sonya, Cliff LoDolce, un maestro en artes marciales quien se negó a unirse al Dragón Negro. Por esta razón Kano lo asesinó con seis balazos de un arma calibre .45. Artículos relacionados: '' ''Sonya Blade | Kano | Fuerzas Especiales | Dragón Negro Contenidos Destacados :Durante el enfrentamiento final en Mortal Kombat Annihilation, Sonya Blade se enfrenta contra Ermac, quien invoca a un obscuro ninja que emerge de su mismo cuerpo para enfrentarla. Por apariencia se asumió que este obscuro ninja era Noob Saibot, pero… ¿es realmente Noob Saibot? :Al revisar los créditos, cada personaje aparece enlistado incluyendo quienes cuyo nombre no se menciona en la misma película (Mileena, Cyrax, Baraka) así como también ambos Dioses Antiguos. Por el contrario, Noob Saibot es el único personaje sin aparecer. En el sitio Internet Movie Database solo menciona al actor J. J. Perry (Sub-Zero en Mortal Kombat Conquest; Scorpion y Cyrax en Mortal Kombat Annihilation) como el stunt double de Noob Saibot, sin indicar de quién actor fue el doble. ¿Apareció Noob Saibot en Mortal Kombat Annihilation? No en la película aunque sí en la novelización de la misma escrita por Jerome Preisler. Sucede que en una de las primeras versiones del guión de la película se menciona de hecho que es Noob Saibot quien "milagrosamente emerge de Ermac, siendo un ninja idéntico solo que está vestido en negro". Y como la mayoría de las escenas descartadas de los guiones de ambas películas, éstas fueron recicladas para ser incluidas en las novelizaciones. Las razones del por qué Noob Saibot fue omitido de los créditos de Mortal Kombat Annihilation son desconocidas, pero puede ser otro de los tantos errores que tuvo la misma. Artículos relacionados: '' ''Sonya Blade | Ermac | Noob Saibot | Mortal Kombat Annihilation Contenidos Destacados :La relación entre Kitana y Liu Kang tiene su origen entre los bocetos del primer videojuego, cuando Liu era un monje shaolin calvo y Kitana era Kitsune, la hija de Shang Lao (posteriormente Shang Tsung). De mantenerse el concepto inicial, Kitsune debía enamorarse de Liu Kang y traicionar a su padre por él, pero Kitsune no evolucionó ni fue desarrollada y con el tiempo fue Sonya Blade quien se convirtió en el primer personaje femenino de la serie. Kitana es introducida en Mortal Kombat II con el propósito de vengar la muerte de sus verdaderos padres por Shao Kahn, alejándose de su concepto inicial y sin mostrar un interés alguno por Liu Kang. Fue durante las dos películas originales producidas por Threshold Entertainment que se sugirió que entre ambos existe un sentimiento, siendo más evidente durante la trama de Mortal Kombat Annihilation. :Mientras tanto, en los videojuegos la relación ni siquiera es mencionada. Recién en Mortal Kombat 4 se manifiesta un pequeño indicio de un interés sentimental. Durante el final de Liu Kang aparece Kitana agradeciéndole por salvar a su reino y le concede la oportunidad de reinar a su lado. Sin embargo, Liu Kang la rechaza argumentando la importancia de ser el protector de Earthrealm. Tras Mortal Kombat Gold, la relación no trascendió más allá de una anécdota salvo los intentos fallidos de Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks y Mortal Kombat (2011). En el primer título señalado, Liu Kang de inmediato siente atracción por Kitana e, incluso, motiva varias bromas de parte de su amigo Kung Lao. En el segundo, durante el Modo Historia solo existen breves indirectas que no pasan más allá de eso. :En el único medio donde la relación se plantea directamente y sin ambigüedades es en Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm. Puntualmente, el capítulo Deep Skin sugiere una antigua relación entre Kitana y Rain que terminó con la supuesta muerte de éste último, provocando los celos en Liu Kang. Resumiendo, la relación de Kitana y Liu Kang solo existió en la linea temporal de Threshold Entertainment. Como un curioso detalle, la identidad de Kitana ha sido utilizada por Mileena para seducir al original Kung Lao en Mortal Kombat Conquest, y por Shang Tsung a Kung Lao en el cómic Kung Lao: Rising Son. También en Mortal Kombat Conquest, capítulo Shadow of a Doubt, el propio Shao Kahn trata de seducir a Kitana, y ella en el momento deja las cosas claras: "Hijastra, no amante". Artículos relacionados: '' ''Kitana | Liu Kang | Kung Lao: Rising Son | Mortal Kombat Conquest Contenidos Destacados :En Octubre 13 de 1997, durante la revisión de prueba 1.72 de arcade de Mortal Kombat 4, Noob Saibot fue reemplazado por un nuevo personaje: Reiko. En esa misma revisión, los finales fueron agregados para todos los kombatientes excepto para el recién llegado Reiko. Su final fue agregado en la siguiente revisión (2.0) en Octubre 15 de 1997, el que provocó una gran confusión ya que mostraba a este personaje cruzando un portal hacia la nada y sin ninguna explicación. Este final fue ideado como una especie de broma por Steve Beran (voz de Shao Kahn en Mortal Kombat II), pero ni siquiera el mismo Ed Boon entendía de qué se trataba. :Como la broma no resultó según lo planificado, se decidió agregar algo de misterio. La versión extendida del final en la versión del título para PlayStation y PC mostró a Reiko después de cruzar el mencionado portal y entonces se sienta en un trono para colocarse el casco de Shao Kahn. Ésto inició un intrincado debate, que incluso obligó a los desarrolladores de Digital Eclipse a crear su propia interpretación de este final en el port de Mortal Kombat 4 para Game Boy Color: :Tiempo después, la serie Mortal Kombat Conquest muestra a Shao Kahn y a Reiko como dos personajes separados e independientes, y posteriormente el modo Konquest de Mortal Kombat Deception concluiría con el largo conflicto: [Shao Kahn:] "He descubierto que, alguna vez mi General más confiable, ha entrado a mi cámara privada para probarse mi casco". Otro mensaje en reversa por un habitante de Chaosrealm en el mencionado modo de juego dice: "Reiko no es Shao Kahn, aunque a veces secretamente viste el casco del Emperador". :El debate concluyó, sin embargo en ese mismo momento Reiko agrega: "''Pero solo entre nosotros... su casco me pertenecerá en el debido tiempo". En Mortal Kombat Armageddon, Reiko ejecuta cierto movimiento especial usando el casco, y en su final de ese título puede leerse: "Ahora aún más poderoso que Shao Kahn, Reiko derrotó al Emperador y reclamó su casco. Cuando lo colocó en su cabeza se fusionó con su cuerpo, transformándolo en un tirano de salvajismo sin precedentes". 'Artículos relacionados: ''' Reiko | Shao Kahn | Mortal Kombat 4 | Konquest